A need exists for a method that utilizes an easy to use automated mechanism for centering and placing tubulars down a wellbore.
A need exists for a mechanism that can receive tubulars of various diameters as it is delivered to a rig site, horizontal near ground level, and present it to the drilling system in a manner that allows the hoisting system in a configuration. A further need exists for a method that allows tubulars to be safely and efficiently moved from the horizontal position to the vertical position.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.